


To Deck the Halls

by Bunnylover94



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnylover94/pseuds/Bunnylover94
Summary: Christmas is a hard time to deal, when your family is dead or absent. Bonnie Bennett finds a moment of sadness, before Klaus appears to happily distract her from her unwavering self-pity. Which he does so unabashedly...He's sweet for a immortal hybrid with a not so squeaky-clean reputation. Thank God, they're not spending time with his side of the family...





	To Deck the Halls

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my last Christmas themed Vampire Diaries one shot. I hope everyone enjoys the short tale. *Disclaimer: I own nothing.* And good cheer to all. And a decent shopping spectacular. ;)

To Deck the Halls

  Bonnie belted along with Mariah during her huge note ascent.

  "All I want for Christmas is you..."

  She moved her body with the rhythm. A smile spread across her face, and her cheeks wide and filled with glee. She twirled and swayed with the explosive Christmas anthem. Bonnie Bennett was an amazing dancer.

  An extraordinary one, really.

  She could find a wondrous flow within even the most irritating and most unimpressive songs. Her limbs responded with ease at every note that burst through the speakers.

  Her mother had admired her dancing as child, before she took off. Her Gran loved her twirling and twisting. Even her father would stop and smile as she glided across the floor with natural grace and passion.

Bonnie grabbed a knife and sliced open the taped-up box. She then carefully unwrapped her favorite angel ornament and then held it for a moment. She traced the glass cheek of the tiny black curly haired angel.

 Her eyes darkened and her body hummed with sorrow over the images that twisted her heart. A pang of loneliness and abandonment punctured her chest. She closed her eyes and attempted to halt the leaking liquid building up, but she failed.

  She angrily swept away the traitorous tears.

 Bonnie was not going to allow herself another self-pitying moment.

  It was Christmas, for God's sake.

She needed to suck it up and face that red and green painted, commercialized and expensive beast in the face. Bonnie refused to allow another moment to rot beneath her feet. A tree needed decorating and dressed with strings of luminous lights.

  "Need a hand, love?" asked a smooth deep voice.

 A jolt of surprise rushed up her spine.

  Bonnie Bennett turned and swatted his shoulder. "That wasn't necessary."

  Klaus smirked with his popping dimples. A mischievous Mikaelson twinkle swirled in his blue-green eyes. "I beg to differ."

  Bonnie's emerald eyes exploded in frustration. She crossed her arms and glared at him. "Stop. Doing. That."

  Klaus deepened his smirk which only _emphasized_ his extravagant dimples.

  Those stupid dimples. She wanted burn them to a crisp. Bonnie Bennett rolled her eyes. Klaus walked into her personal space.

  "What are you doing?"

  "Walking."

  Her irritation halted and crumbled when she spotted the longing and adoration swimming in Klaus' eyes.

  "Klaus," breathed Bonnie.

  "Now..." Klaus said as he leaned into her forehead. 

  "...I'm admiring true beauty."

  Bonnie scoffed and pulled back. "You're an idiot."

 Klaus smiled and his dimples displayed his attractive features perfectly. Which made Bonnie reconsider the possibility of scorching his brain.

  "Perhaps. How's the decorating coming?"

  Bonnie blinked. Since when did he care about...Bonnie narrowed her emerald eyes at him.

  "What?" Klaus asked innocently.

  He wouldn't meet her eyes.

  "Klaus..." she started.

 "Yes, love?"

 "What are you up to?"

 "Can't a man simply inquire about what goes on in his girlfriend's life?"

 "Not when he's an immortal hybrid who always seems to have some ulterior motive in the background..."

 Klaus sighed. "Love, that's a bit dramatic."

 Bonnie pinned him down with a hard stare.

 Klaus' lips tilted up. "I do have something that..."

 "I knew it."

 "...I wanted to ask you."

 "What?" Bonnie asked.

  Klaus ducked his head for a moment. Almost like a shy young man who fell speechless before his one and only love.

  But Klaus Mikaelson was neither a shy or young man. He was the legendary and terrifying Mikaelson who had somehow managed to woo the young and righteous Bonnie Bennett into his heart.

  And him into hers.

  "I want you to come with me to see my family."

  Bonnie's eyebrows popped. His family...They weren't exactly the most understandable. Or the most forgiving. And yet Bonnie wasn't worried or scared, just shocked. Bonnie Bennett could handle them; after all she handled their mother with ease. She handled Klaus once upon a time, too.

  "Alright," she simply stated.

  Klaus eyes shot up to meet Bonnie's. "You're fine with this."

  Bonnie nodded. "It's fine."

  Klaus scoffed. "This is my family we're talking about, love. Are you positive?"

  Bonnie directed her emerald gaze to Klaus. Her gaze stirred another round of admiration and sweet longing from Klaus' blue-green orbs. It was beyond cheesy, but sweet.

  "You're irritating, hybrid," Bonnie declared with a bright smile.

 Klaus smirked. "And you are a wicked witch, love."

  "You are starting to sound like Damon."

  Klaus' smirk flattened. "Am not."

  Bonnie giggled.

  Klaus' lips perked up. "Love you, love."

 Bonnie simply mouthed, "Love you, more."

  Klaus smirked. "Impossible, _love_ , since I love you most."

  Bonnie ducked her head as her face heated. Perhaps, Christmas wouldn't be so bad this year. Even if she had to deal with his despicable siblings.

  At least she wouldn't have to deal with any Elena drama or Damon's crappy attitude. And _that_ was the real Christmas miracle.


End file.
